Floor panels formed of sheet metal are known for use in grain bins in various forms. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,558 to Simmons. In this instance, sheet metal is perforated and bent using roll forming machinery to form a floor member comprising a raised perforated floor surface and depending legs along each side thereof to support the perforated portion above a plenum space therebelow. Accordingly ventilation air can be circulated through the plenum space and upwardly through the perforations to prevent spoilage of the grain supported above the floor panels in the grain bin.
To simplify the installation process while maintaining considerable strength in the floor for larger grain bins and larger volumes of grain supported on the floor panels, U.S. Pat. No. 7,310,919 by Grossman et al discloses a flooring system in which each flooring panel is formed to also include a central leg between the two side legs so that the raised perforated portion comprises two floor surfaces spanning outwardly from the center leg to the respective side legs. This permits a larger floor panel to be formed while maintaining equal or greater strength than prior floor panels as described above with regard to Simmons. The more complex shape of the floor panel when forming a central support however is more difficult to form using roll forming techniques. More particularly the increased complexity makes it more difficult to keep the panel straight as it passes through the roll former. When the panels are twisted or otherwise not straight, the floor panels are much more difficult to assemble into a finished floor in the grain bin.
Examples of supports upon which the floor panels can be supported are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,621 and US Publication 2009/0113842, both to Grossman et al.